demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Aosh Hatchi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aosh Hatchi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 03:38, July 7, 2010 No, why would I? I don't have the time. Do want to know something? I DON'T CARE. ~Stephan, son of Titans. FORGET IT ur right my friend acts like she is persephone but im perspehone daughter and so is skyalr she even impostered as me Hey.... :'( -sniffles and crying- H-hey Aosh.... "But you still have all of me...." 05:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Shawn, he killed himself right in front of me, I couldn't stop him, this is the third death I coulnd't stop, and tomorrow it'll be four deaths. And the kids... -cries- My ex's. "But you still have all of me...." 05:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello brother! Ello moto. Ima maybe your half-sister!*unclaimed*haha!i was reading your page thing and i noticed how much we have in commen!I have deja vu bout 15 imes aday*AND I HATE IT!*I love music,achery,the sun,poems and more!Also I dislike the dark butttt i cant sleep in the light 030.When im in my bed for as long as i can remember i always see like 10 white figures beside my bed.030 scary huh?but not as scary as yours!haha!Im only 10 my mom hasnt told me bout being a demi-god yet.Im trying to convinse my parents to get me a bow and arrows for my b.day*its in 5 days woot woot!*I need it because well i need protection LOL so much strange stuff lol.I have ADHD but noone belives me 030.I love making people happ and laugh!!!Hey haha!we have the same icon only mine says daughter of Apollo.LOL.mmkay well buhbaiya! Don't worry Don't worry. My bending comment wasn't aimed at you, it was aimed at the person that said she was the god of bending. All the crossovers already annoy me but this just takes the cake.--Inferuno Ryuu 14:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. I see.--Inferuno Ryuu 14:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Why'd u do that? u banned my kids dude what the milk? thats not nice!! UHHHHHHHHH y'd u block my kids its not nice!!! WTF!!!????? what is your problem leave my sis alone and you did not here the whole story please just leave my sis alone your making her cry and it was called for it was for a good reason so leave her alone and me alone tooo please and is it really any of your bee's wax ....... UHHHHHHHH WAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHH first u block me for doing nothing then write on my private page and BTW im to cool to have a BF they don't diss me i diss THEM, and it WAS NONE OF UR BIUSSNESS and BTW again Warboss is a jerk with no respect for otherswe got in a fight like that TWICE beccause he messesd with something i did and diddn't wan't messed with ok ^.^ ? PHHFFT change the world? more like ruin it. war is SSSSSSTUPId and all his bombs and crap he can't make yet will DESTROOY the Ecosystem!!! SO hes not even actualy a part of the war hes just designing terrible torcher equitment he can't make. MHHM ^_^ Girluv 17:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i was kidding i even did the winky face!!! _mummers_: boys are morons Girluv 17:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC)U piss me off badGirluv 17:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) FOOL an eye for aN eye makes the world blind. meaning if u make war they'll send more troops making the people that beleive in war dead. and sooner or lattere the people that don't so basicly every one would die. Girluv 17:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) i realy don't under stand the last message u gave me because u didn't ya know write to a piont to were i can understand, mhm Girluv 17:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Exuse me But i swear to the styx and the gods she was joking when she told you that on the chatroom and you blocked her for it and just leave her alone... !!!! Just leave her alone!!!! shut the fuck up you bitch she is in honors one thing and TD and gifted and when she was three they tested her IQ and only 0.005 people had the Equvilsy of her IQ in math and everything so leave her alone!!!!!!! im in this tooo sooo if there is going to be rounds im in this tooo im the older sis here so shut up!!! and by the way im not the bitch because you got into this it was none of your buissness so im not aloud to get into this too oh thats so fair *rolls eyes* and by the way you said nothing about her education again thats right because your wrong!!!! ik now its non of my buisenss but we have bigger problems than calling each other bitches! Emma realy no we don't, but ur kinda right, my sister doesn't even cuss, this is me and Warbosses Buiessness not Aosh's and Anybody elses, Zach is not a freind to me, hes weird, and UHHHHH, Aosh i am not fond of u either, AT ALL Girluv 18:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) i'll get into it if u guys dont stop! stop it or i will get into it i respect u uncle aosh but im on her side so duces thats kinda racest what u said to her(just saying) uhhmm Exuse me, this was honesly supossed to be betwwen me and warboss and, BTW IM A HONNORS STUDENT I AM IN TALENT DEVEPMENT I AM GIFTED WHEN I WAS 3 ONLY 0.005 PEOPLE WERE SMATER THAN ME IM NOT STUPID, AND BTW IM A CHILD OF ATHENA SO IM A F'N GENIUS, AND ALL OF U ITS BETWEEN ME AND WARBOSS NOT U AND THAT CHILD OF ARTEMIS!! Girluv 18:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) @Aosh:oooooooooo bitch u just got told being blonde doesnt measure ow smart u r if u were smart u would know that IM GONNA TRY IM GONNA TRY TO BE THE BIGGER PERSON HERE AND IGNORE U, CAUSE I ACTULY HAVE A LIFE AND A BRAIN AND A HEART, AND CAN ''TRY ''TO STOP. ok? ^.^ Girluv 18:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) that shows how much u know asshole u may be my uncle but i dont like u And your calling me a hipocrate i just wanted you guys to stop it was know of my buisness but it was non of urs it was between girluv and warbosss and blondes are sometimes clueless but not all nvm ur alright actually i shouldnt have done (went in ur convo)but im young im still learning and it wasnt really nice to call blondes clue less because what if somebody was on here and they saw that u said blondes are clue less anyways i wanted to apologize o ok sorry girluv im sorry im on both of ur guys sides zach is my uncle i love my uncles and my aunts so ON ONU CONDITION Stop fighting with ur necie ok? T.T demigod Look I am a demigod I just ahve not yet been claimed but what you guys where talking about seeing people at your bediside I hear viouces at night and lastnight I had to hatefully to tell them to shut up and they did to let me sleep. There was something big outside of my house. A minotaur killed my family and I am wanting to get to camp half blood. Also I am good at aiming and hitting targest no matter what it is. I am very strong for a girl my size and shape. How do I get there? Also some one has been asking about madusa what do I tell them? Also I am a gamer on miniclip and I have a friends on there who thinks shes a demigod but does know shes like me in a lot of ways. What do I tell her?Miyea